Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system that stores received image data in a folder, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a function for automatically transferring image data received using a facsimile apparatus, such as a group 3 (G3) facsimile or an internet facsimile apparatus, to a preset transfer destination. If a file server is specified as a transfer destination of the image data, the received image data can be automatically stored in a folder within the file server.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-290730 discusses a method for automatically storing the image data received by facsimile in a folder by registering information of a transmission source of the facsimile and a folder that serves as a storage destination of the image data in association with each other. With this configuration, for example, if a transmission source A is associated with a folder A whereas a transmission source B is associated with a folder B, image data received from the transmission source A is automatically stored in the folder A, whereas image data received from the transmission source B is automatically stored in the folder B.
According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-290730, the image data can be sorted and stored in a plurality of folders according to the transmission source. However, with the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-290730, it is necessary to individually register a combination of the transmission source and the folder by the number of transmission sources. Accordingly, the registration will take more time and effort as the number of transmission sources increases. Further, in a case where a facsimile is received from an unregistered transmission source, the image data thereof will not be stored in a folder. Furthermore, when the user makes a setting for storing the image data in a folder arranged hierarchically, it will take more time and effort because the user has to input a folder name of each hierarchy letter-by-letter.